Ultraman Wiki
Welcome to the Ultraman Wiki Ultraman wiki is a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! It contains facts and pictures about the ultraman series from Japan. Once you're done looking around and want to help, get an account and start editing! Ultraman Ultraman is an alien soldier who comes from nebula M78 to earth to defend it from the prehistoric, mutant, and alien monsters. Every ultraman changes through the years, resulting with new ultramen with similar tasks. Some of the most distinguishing features is that all ultramen have a crest running up the front and down the back back of their heads, they have round, yellow eyes, and they have a light on their chest that shows their power level. There are many monsters in ultraman, and this wiki is meant to archive all the monsters and heroes that appear throughout the series. Feel free to edit the wiki with any information about ultraman you have. It is a new wiki and needs all the help it can get. Please also read the talk page to read the rules. Thank you for participating in our attempt to educate everyone about this wonderful TV show. Fun stuff Featured Quote of The Week: "Dyna...I will be leaving...Good Bye"-''Hanejiro's last words-Ultraman Dyna episode 47: "Good Bye, Hanejiro"'' Updates *'Project' We are in the process of making a new background for our wiki. Talented wallpaper makers, Gimp/Photoshop artists, please report to Tsuru23 for details! *'ATTENTION '''Vandals have struck this Wiki with pages of copy-and-pasted garbage, as well as blanks. The vandals are using the cover of unregistered users. Please watch for these vandals and report to a admin or Tsuru23 if necessary. We need to keep our Wiki clean and a safe, and spam-free site for the rest of our friends in this fandom. Thanks. yao l. 04:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Upgrades''' I have uploaded a bunch of scans from a magazine that I'm pretty sure the wiki will like! Go over to the Ultra Galaxy Legends and Beryudora pages and go to the gallery to check them out!--Tsuru23-- 09:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *'ATTENTION' Tomorrow is Ultraman's original airdate anniversary. Have something you can do for the wiki to celebrate? Let me know! --Tsuru23-- 07:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Upgrades '''I have updated the layout and added an acutal title. Do you like it? Any suggestions? A better background image? Let me know!--Tsuru23-- 14:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *ATTENTION Monsarger is now the basical template of all Ultra Monster pages. Please make the pages similar to that one. Thank you. yao l. 02:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) *'ATTENTION''' Ultraman (character) is now the 'staple' ultraman page. To make this wiki more accurate, please make sure the other Ultraman Pages are similar to this one. Thank you.--Tsuru23-- 06:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) *Upgrades I have redone the site's layout and created the badge system! Though some badges are lacking proper images and names, I've got basically all the ultra and Kaiju ones handled! Please have fun with this new badge system! --Tsuru23-- 03:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Templates